novafandomcom-20200223-history
Handguns
The handguns are the only infinite ammunition weapons alongside the Plasma Gun in the N.O.V.A. game series. The handguns in N.O.V.A. 2 are the same model as in the first game, except it has a different sound effect from it. In N.O.V.A. 2 you wield dual handguns. Combat Generally, the pistol is a good backup or medium range fighting weapon. The pistol is slightly less effective in Multiplayer, and is overshadowed by more powerful automatic weapons, but while holding the pistol may allow you to sprint faster and to cover more ground. Stats N.O.V.A. 1 In N.O.V.A. 1, the Handgun is an infinite ammo short-ranged defense or backup weapon. It's low damage and limited range make it a poor choice for medium to long range engagements. In close quarters combat, the pistol is overshadowed by more powerful weapons such as the shotgun. N.O.V.A. 2 In N.O.V.A. 2, Kal Wardin wields Dual Handguns that have a clip of 8 (16 in total) each though since it has unlimited ammo this is not a big issue. They deal a good amount of damage per shot and are good for when players want to conserve ammo for their other weapons. One of the upgrades that are in N.O.V.A. 2 increases ammo for this weapon by 20%, which allows more shooting between reloads. Also, the N.O.V.A. 2 handguns have 100% accuracy even at long ranges. Nova pistol.png|Dual handguns in N.O.V.A. 2 Melee disc.jpeg N.O.V.A. 3 It seems as though N.O.V.A. has changed their handgun between the 2nd and the 3rd game. This one has ten rounds per clip and is more high powered, and is over all much more effective than the older version from the other two games. But is less accurate. It is a secondary weapon and is the lightest of all weapons in N.O.V.A 3. Added attachments such as Barrel Enhancement will not take effect unless the weapons' iron sight is used. When put on aiming mode, the N.O.V.A 3 Handgun has a square instead of just normal iron sight, which is helpful for players in campaign. Although pistols are good sidearms in the campaign, they aren't really in Multiplayer. They are semi-automatic, don't do much damage and take while to reload. It is more common for players to have shotguns instead of handguns. Fully automatic weapons (Rapid Fire weapons) are more useful for your Secondary option, since they can kill players easier. The N.O.V.A 3 handgun doesn't seem to do much more damage than the N.O.V.A 2 handgun, but it does do alot more damage. The firing of the N.O.V.A 2 gun is faster though, since N.O.V.A 2 give the players 2 handguns. The N.O.V.A 3 handgun is recommended mostly since it is a very reliable sidearm in the Campaign. Despite common belief the N.O.V.A 3 variant can be used as a fully automatic weapon. Holding down the fire button will cause the Handgun to continuously fire, however at reduced damage and accuracy. Semi automatic is a better choice for those who can get a decent rate of fire from it. Aim assist verdict: campaign 7/10 the rate of fire and damage is lacking, however the infinite ammo more than makes up for it Online 6/10 prominent accuracy lose at medium ranges and has the longest time to kill Nova 3 gun.jpg Nova-3-5.jpg pistol.jpg 192660_282682601836964_354207758_o.jpg Melee disc n.o.v.a 3 .jpeg Category:Weapons Category:N.O.V.A. Category:N.O.V.A. 2 Category:N.O.V.A. 3